How it All Started
by moonlitrose369
Summary: It's Sam's first day at a new school. He thinks he won't make any friends, but a boy named Joe plans to change that. A prequel fanfic of how Joe and Sam's friendship came to be. First cartoon fic, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, how are you on this splendid day? This is the first fanfiction I'm writing for a cartoon, so this is kinda new to me. Let me tell you a little story:

In 2005, I was introduced to a lovely show in Discovery Kids called "Time Warp Trio", I fell in love with it, I'm still in love with it to this very day, 7 years later. That's right, a sixteen-going-on-seventeen year old is in love with an educational cartoon (it's not as uncommon as you might think). Unfortunately, the show ended TOO SOON. It had so much potential! All emotional repression aside, I'm writing this. It's kind of a prequel to their adventures, as it's about how they all met, from Joe and Sam's point of view mostly. It'll start with their friendship first, because it seems like they were friends before they became friends with Fred.

I do not own "Time Warp Trio", though if I had they would have a shit ton of seasons by now.

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~000000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**How it All Started**

**Sam's point of view**

The blaring on my alarm clock shocked me awake that morning. Groaning, I turned to look at the time, 7 o' clock, right on time. I rubbed my eyes, slipped on my glasses and got out of bed.

Oh, I should introduce myself. My name is Sam Kikin, and I'm nine years old. My mom and I moved to Brooklyn a few months ago, because my dad's business had him uprooted. As much as I liked my old home in Missouri, I was happy to move, I had always liked New York. Today, I was starting a new school downtown. I hope everything will go well, I'm not the most…sociable person around.

I headed down stairs to the kitchen where my mom, Mary, was pouring some coffee.

"Are you excited for your first day, Sam?" she asked, turning to face me.

"I guess, I just hope I won't get picked on much."

"Sam, no one's gonna pick on you." she assured me, but I didn't believe her.

"Mom, I'm Sam remember, the 'biggest nerd in all of St. Louis?'" That's what the kids back at my old school called me. Just because I prefer books and facts over getting my head smashed playing sports, I'm a nerd. That's fair.

"Honey listen to me, you are going to make lots of new friends and they're going to love you because you're Sam. Just be yourself today, and you'll be fine." That was a very 'mom' thing to say.

After I had breakfast and got dressed, I gathered my backpack and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Wish me luck, I'll need it." I said to my goldfish, Newton, before heading out the door.

**~At school~**

With the help of the school principal, I was led to my classroom. Everyone was chattering loudly, some were even throwing things at each other. Oh, I was gonna be a target, I know it.

"Alright everyone, settle down. We have a new student joining us all the way from St. Louis. Why don't you introduce yourself? Don't be shy." the principal said kindly. At this point everyone was starting dead at me; oh man, I was bad with introductions.

"Um…hello. M-my name is Sam. It's nice to meet all of you?" I said, really hoping my voice didn't crack; apparently it didn't because no one was laughing at me.

"Well very good, we're very happy to have you here, Sam. You can take the open seat next to Mr. Arthur over there." The teacher said kindly, I couldn't help but smile a little.

Just when I thought the day was going well so far, someone tripped me and I fell flat on the floor, my glasses flying off. The classroom erupted into laughter.

Luckily there was one person who didn't laugh, he handed me my now broken glasses with an apologetic look on his face.

"Shame on you class! That's not how we treat a new student. Mr. Rizzo you're staying inside for recess today for that stunt." The teacher scolded, and I took my seat.

It was going to be a long day.

After the class was over, I made a break for the door as quickly as I could, to avoid getting tripped anymore. I was almost halfway down the hallway when I heard I voice behind me.

"Hey! Hey wait up!" I turned around to see the guy I was sitting next to.

**Joe's point of view**

I didn't like the way they were picking on the new kid, he didn't seem that bad; he was just a lanky nerdy looking kid, he was harmless. I'm Joe by the way, Joe Arthur, 10 years old magician in training. For a small kid he sure can walk fast.

"Hey wait up!" I cried running after him.

"What—oh, it's you; you didn't laugh at me back there."

"No, why would I?"

"Well everyone else thought it was funny. Thanks for handing me my glasses, my mom's gonna kill me though when she sees them broken." He held them up, and sure enough one of the lenses was cracked.

"Ouch, any hope of fixing them?"

"Nah, I'll have to get a new pair. Oh well."

"That's too bad. You didn't deserve that. My name's Joe, nice to meet you." I said, holding out my hand; he took it and we shook hands.

"So it's recess, what are you going to do?" I asked,

"Well I was just going to go to the library,"

"Pshh, that's no fun. It's a nice day, come on we can hang out on the playground, if you want."

"Sure, sounds fun."

Sam and I hung out the whole time; we learned almost everything about each other in forty minutes flat. He told me how he was born in St. Louis and why he moved here, how much he likes history and math, and how he hopes to be a doctor someday. He's actually pretty cool.

"How long have you been doing magic tricks?" he asked me while we were on the swings.

"Since I could hold a deck of cards, I guess. My uncle Joe is a magician he taught me everything I know." I said proudly. My uncle was the coolest guy in the world as far as I'm concerned; I always love it when he's around.

"You need to show me some of your tricks sometime." Sam said

"I'd be glad to."

**~oO0Oo~**

After a few more classes with Sam, I'm convinced that this guy was a genius. He knew everything about everything, it was insane!

"…and that's how the sandwich was invented." He concluded while we were at lunch.

"Wow, I didn't know that. That's really cool."

"Aww, look who it is, Magic Man and Trippy." A voice drawled, followed by roaring laughter. I frowned and faced the one who spoke.

"Did you like our little welcome? It was just for you." he continued, staring at Sam.

"Just leave us alone, Fred. He didn't do anything, let the poor guy be." I said. Fred wasn't a bully, per se; he was just an annoying kid who liked to pick on people. Whenever there was a new kid, he had a field day.

"It was _you!_ You tripped me this morning."

"Uh, DUH. For someone who's so smart you were kinda slow on the upkeep. Just stay outta my way and we won't have a problem."

"Mr. Rizzo, I thought I said that you were going to eat with me today." Our teacher scolded. Bless her soul. Fred groaned and glared at Sam before walking away.

"Thank you for that." Sam said

"Don't thank me. Fred's…kind of an idiot. Just ignore him."

Sam smiled and nodded.

**Back to Sam's point of view**

The day was pretty much uneventful. I was glad to meet Joe; he was my first friend in the new city. I hoped that it would last long. Even though I was happy to meet Joe, I was even more happy to see my mom waiting for me at the corner.

"There's my mom, I gotta go." I said, I was about to walk away when Joe stopped me.

"Hey, I was wondering…if you wanted to hang out sometime, we can. I have video games at home and lots of books if you're interested."

I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, I would love that," with one more wave I met my mom at the corner.

"Hello honey. Oh no, you broke your glasses! How did that happen?"

"Some idiot tripped me, but it's alright. I made a friend." I said as we started to walk home.

"Oh that's great, Sam! See I told you that you were going to make a friend."

"Yeah, I guess you were right."

_**The End**_

Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Please let me know. A few points of interest:

-Apparently Joe's last name is Arthur, according to the books

-Sam's fish is named after Sir Isaac Newton

-Apparently Fred's of Italian descent, so I looked up Italian last names and went with Rizzo

I made Sam 9 and Joe 10, even though they're both in the 4th grade at this point. I feel like Sam would be the youngest out of the three, and Joe and Fred would be the same age. If you liked this, I might write a story about Fred and Sam becoming friends, if you want me to.

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh hey guys, another one. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and favorited and such, I really appreciate it. It's good to hear the input of others once in a while. I decided to make "How it All Started" two chapters, maybe three to show them all together. Huh, I love ideas. This one will be about Sam and Fred becoming friends, kinda. It's more like the first step to friendship. If you liked this you can request another chapter, or a completely different story. I might do an episode like story, who knows? The possibilities are kind of endless.

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Not so bad**

It was a normal spring day in school. It was late May, and school would be ending soon. Everyone was feeling the spring fever as people were getting more and more excited every day, because summer vacation would be upon them soon!

While most of the kids were becoming lazy and high on the coming vacation, there was one kid that always focused on his work, no matter what.

"Now, who can tell me what happened to Galileo as a result of his theories about Space?" Sam's teacher, Ms. Leland, asked the mostly now-asleep class. Sam's hand shot up instantly.

"He was put under house arrest by order of the church." He said confidently, with a small smile.

"Very good, Sam!" she said. She was going to ask another question when the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"Before you go class, I have your tests from last week to hand back to you; most of you did very well! Don't forget that you have one more test before the end of the year. You can pick them up on your way out."

Sam got up and accepted his test, smiling when he saw what he received. Another A+.

"Excellent work as always, Sam. And Joe you improved greatly from the last one, great job. I know you'll do even better next time." Ms. Leland said when she handed back his exam.

"What did you get, Joe?" Sam asked while he and Joe walked down the hallway.

"I got a B+! This is the best I've done all semester, thanks to you. That study session really saved my hide." Joe said, nudging his elbow, Sam rubbing it in response.

"It was nothing, Joe; that's what friends are for."

"Aww look at that. Magic Man and Trippy looking out for each other, that's so sweet. Did geek boy here help you study?" Fred came up behind them and slapped them in their backs, knocking the wind out of them.

"Yes as a matter of fact he did, and I got a B+ out of it. What did you get? Another D-?" Joe quipped, making Sam chuckle a little; but a glare from Fred shut him up instantly.

"For your information I didn't get it back yet, Ms. Leland was probably so impressed by my grade she's gonna have it framed in the classroom or something." Fred said smugly, putting his hands on his hips.

"Now if you geeks would excuse me, I have some dodge ball to play." Fred said, giving the two a final push before heading over to the gym.

Sam and Joe exchanged glances and rolled their eyes.

**~The end of school the next day~**

"Have a good weekend, class. Oh Fred, Sam, could you stay behind for a moment?" their teacher asked, making the class erupt into a chorus of "ooh" and "they're on so much trouble". Sam raked through his mind, trying to remember every possible bad thing he's done in the past week.

"I don't know why I'm here, but I'll just say right now that I didn't do it!" Sam squeaked, Ms. Leland chuckled.

"No, I know you didn't do anything Sam. I wanted to talk to you about your recent test, Fred." She said, turning to him.

"It was so good that you want to congratulate me, right?" Fred asked smugly.

"Not exactly, you received a fifty eight percent on the last test. That's an F."

_Ouch,_ Sam thought, watching Fred's eyes scrape over the red inked paper.

"But…but I don't get it! I thought I knew this stuff!" Fred cried, looking into Ms. Leland's eyes.

"I know you did Fred, but this is the third F you've gotten this semester. I'm afraid that if you don't pick your grades up, you won't move up to the fifth grade with the others." She said sadly, sympathy clear in her eyes.

"But I can't be held back!"

"I don't get it…why am I here?" Sam asked, wondering why he hasn't met up with Joe yet.

"You're here because I want you to tutor Fred in preparation for the next test."

"What?!" Sam and Fred exclaimed at the same time.

"You-you can't do this to me I won't last a day!" Sam cried

"I can't be tutored by this geek wad! I'll get made fun of to no end."

"All social torment aside, Sam is our best student, and he can not only help you study but he can also teach you good organizational skills and better habit. Bottom line, you have to get at least a C on the next test, or you will not move up. You have the weekend and Monday to study, the test is on Tuesday." Ms. Leland said seriously.

"Look, if we want this to work with as little bloodshed as possible, we should just put all differences aside and get this over with." Sam reasoned.

"Fine, but make sure none of your nerd rubs off on me." Fred snapped, leaving the classroom.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"What was all that about? Did you have an overdue library book or something?" Joe joked while he and Sam walked down the hallway.

"No, Ms. Leland wants me to tutor Fred for the test next week. If he doesn't pass he'll be held back."

"Whoa, that's some serious stuff. So, are you gonna do it?"

"I don't really have a choice, I don't want to let Ms. Leland down; she's putting a lot of faith in me."

"Well good luck man, if you can get him to actually study for something, it'll be a miracle."

**~Fred's house~**

Sam sighed and rubbed his temples, "Let's try this again: why did the church hate Galileo's theories on space?"

"Uh…because they were jealous?" Fred asked

"No, because they went against the teachings of the Bible! We've been over this!" Sam cried, getting more and more annoyed with each incorrect answer. The test was a day and a half away now, and Fred hasn't absorbed any of the information.

"I'm sorry that this is so boring! If it were more interesting then maybe I could concentrate more."

"'Boring'? How is this boring? This is some of the most interesting stuff in history! Without Galileo we wouldn't have the telescope! We probably wouldn't know that space exists!" Sam exclaimed, praying that he was getting through to him.

"It might be interesting to you, since you don't have a life outside of your nose in a book. I'm not a nerd like you I actually have a life!"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, but there are so many wonderful things you can learn from books, Fred. You know, like the facts that'll get you to pass that test!" Sam cried.

"Why do you care so much? I thought you hated me." Fred then said.

"I don't hate you Fred. I don't particularly like you, but I don't want you to fail. I know you're smart you just have to apply yourself."

"Pshh, I'm not smart…"

"Well fine! If you're going to have that attitude about it then I guess you don't need my help. I'm not going to help you with something if you're not gonna have the right attitude about it!" Sam exclaimed, packing up his things and leaving Fred's house, slamming their door in the process.

That left Fred alone, in his kitchen thinking about what Sam was trying to tell him. Why did he care so much? After all the stuff he did to him this year; why was he so passionate about this? Then it hit him.

For the first time in Fred's life, someone actually believed in him. And for the first time in Fred Rizzo's life, he felt rotten.

**~Sam's house~**

"I can't believe he refused my help! He's plenty smart he's just too stubborn to realize it. Maybe I shouldn't have stormed out like that. What do you think, Newton?" Sam asked in his room, pacing.

"…blub"

"Look at me; I'm talking to a fish!"

Just then, the house phone rang. Sam rang to answer it, hoping Joe was on the other side.

"Hello, Kikin residence." Sam said formally

"Uh hey Sam it's me, Fred."

"Oh, hello Fred. What do you want?"

"I uh…I've been thinking about what you said. You're right I had the wrong attitude about studying for the test and I want to have another chance. I'm sorry for treating you like crap, Sam."

_Wow, I wasn't expecting that_, Sam thought. "It's alright Fred. We were both stressed. I'm sorry if I made you feel like an idiot with me yelling at you."

"It's alright I was probably making you really making you mad. So, whaddaya say, can we try this again? I still have a day left to study."

Sam smiled, "I'd be honored."

**~Test Day~**

Everyone in the classroom was hyped up on this day. The kids were going over questions with their friends, hoping to absorb every fact they can before they had to take the test.

"Okay class, the time has come! Please take your seats we'll begin in a moment." Ms. Leland alerted the class, and everyone took their seats.

"How'd the studying go?" Joe asked when they were seated.

"It was rough at first but then we actually got some stuff done. I just hope it all pays off in the end." Sam said.

Ms. Leland silenced the class as she handed out the tests. Sam glanced over at Fred briefly before beginning his test.

_Good luck, Fred._

**~The Next Day~**

Today was the day they were going to get their tests back, and Sam was nervous for what Fred got. They worked themselves to the bone on their last day of tutoring and he was praying that it had all paid off for him. If Fred didn't pass, Sam would have let him down.

"What did you get, Sam?" Joe asked

"I got an A," Sam said, shrugging.

"I'd think you'd be happier about that." Joe said.

"I'm worried about Fred. I hope he did well."

"Whoo-hoo! Yes!" Fred cried running down the hallway.

"I think that's your answer," Joe said with a smirk.

"I take it you did well?" Sam asked, smiling.

"Oh yeah! I got a C+! And you know what that means; I don't have to get held back! I owe you big time, Sam!" Fred said pulling Sam in for a hug, promptly crushing his lungs.

"Uh Fred, I can't breathe." Sam strained

"Oh, sorry about that. You're not a bad guy Sam, kinda geeky, but not bad."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

_**The End**_

So remember when this was a oneshot? I lied. But this one is actually the end. I hope you enjoyed it, I had fun writing it. Like I said at the top just tell me if you want me to write some more TWT stuff. I want to write an episode-like story, so tell me a point in history/historical event you would like me to write about.

Please read and review!


End file.
